


Find Some Inspiration

by idealscenario



Series: Fateful Mishaps [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idealscenario/pseuds/idealscenario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hakyeon is a struggling writer looking for inspiration and Taekwoon is an airport's security personnel; AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Some Inspiration

Hakyeon's point of view

It's just one of those days, you know? The kind where you meet up at a dead end and you don't know where else to move. Moving backwards is not an option- how can it? If you go backwards, you may lose track of what you have at that point and I don't want to lose anything I have struggled so hard to locate and achieve.

I think I may have been vague, haven't I? But if I tell you a little bit about myself, then you'll understand what I mean. At least, I'll try to be as concise and straightforward about it as possible.

I'm a writer. I've been a writer for a little over a year with one book over my head- the one that seems to be taken fairly well by society and those who have been interested in the world of mystery and fiction. I've been told many times that that particular genre is a hard one to write due to the fact that you have to build up the plot in such a tricky manner that the readers will not know how the story will end.

But it seems that I have a knack over it, or so Wonshik- oh, wait, _Ravi_ , keeps telling me. He's more of an action slash romance type of person who’s quite judgmental when it comes to other genres- actually, scratch that. He's the extremely sappy type who says these things just to please me (and not bother him afterwards) and Hongbin seems to be the only one who Ravi actually cares about. Oh, I forgot to add- those two are my best friends and have been since our high school years. They're really supportive (though I sometimes wish they keep their hands to themselves. Geez).

Though, that's way beside the point. As I was saying earlier, I've been told that I have a knack over it so I've managed to written a book and people liked it and they wanted a sequel, to which I haven't really thought about and am I rambling too much? I'm sorry. But now you can see my dilemma, right? I've been struggling for an idea over the past two months and nothing went farther than a few hundred words. It's really shameful.

However, recently, my parents request (i.e demand) me to come visit them over the country of Australia for a few days, where they had decided to take reside in after I moved out to live by myself. It's not a bad idea, once I thought about it- I can take this as an opportunity to rest my mind and perhaps find something that will inspire me for my sequel. I responded back shortly after, telling them I would be visiting by the end of the week and they were rather pleased about it. Before we disconnected, my mother joked about getting the chance to meet a cute girl during the trip and if there was a chance, they hoped to meet her. Very awkward, to say the least because I believe there would be no chance for that; I swing for the other team, okay.

Also, I happened to tell Ravi and Hongbin about this the next day (about my trip, of course) and while they appeared to be joking and playful about it, saying I should buy them souvenirs and the likes on the way, I can see a hint of emotion in their eyes, telling me that they’ll miss me. I said nothing about it but it brought a wave of warmth over me when I realized that.

However, that clearly gave me a reason to hug them into oblivion, despite their protests. That and I’ve decided to buy them something really good from Australia.

\--

D-Day is here and I’ve packed up and raring to go.

Ravi and Hongbin both aren't able to get the chance to see me to the airport, considering that they’re busy with their own lives; however, I’ve been sent plenty of text messages from them (ranging from sarcastic and lighthearted to poignant and reassuring) so that’s okay.

At this moment, I’m waiting in the middle of a slow-paced line to check up with security and luggage check. With one hand wrapped around the handle to my luggage and the other, my ticket, I tilt my head a little out of line to see what’s up ahead. Someone’s being body-checked as soon as the light flares overhead and a long, shrill _‘beep’_ fills the air.

That seems to happen quite a bit because there had been several occasions where people were being checked before it’s my turn under immediate scrutiny. Placing my bag and emptying my pockets of keys, a wallet, and a phone, I then calmly step through the door shaped system.

Much to my surprise, it blares up and on instinct, my shoulders begin to tense. I’m sure I have nothing else on me, so why?

“Please step to the side.” I hear and it causes me to glance over to the owner of the unexpectedly soft voice. What I see catches my breath.

The male before me, tall, dark, and adorned in security wear, gazes upon me with sharp, narrow eyes as he gestures me to come closer to him. Without thinking, I do so until I stand within proximity, just a few inches away.

Well, snap. This person is more attractive up close than I originally anticipated. And I think there’s something wrong with me because my heart is unable to slow down to normal.

Observing as the male takes hold of a metal detector off his belt, he tells me to lift my arms up, to which I did so, as he runs it almost leisurely across my arms and down my chest, my legs and then back up between them toward my-

“Pervert!” I unintentionally squeak out and jump away from the unsuspecting male, my heart beat elevating up to what it feels like a hundred miles per hour. The security personnel regard me with an unnervingly blank stare as he slowly straightens himself up. I think I also saw a hint of something else flashing across his eyes but it’s gone the moment it came.

Right now, I can’t help but to think that he’s mentally irritated with me while the rest of the audience surrounding us is amused. Maybe. I can’t say for sure since I’m too frightened to check upon everyone else; instead, my eyes remain on the floor in front of the person before me. “I-I’m sorry.” I eventually say, hesitantly taking a step forward.

The security personnel’s gaze is still boring onto me; I can tell even when I’m not looking at him, since for some reason, it feels like a strong laser beam of sort. I think he’s angry. Who wouldn’t be angry when someone’s calling them a pervert?

“Excuse me.”

I hear him speak and almost immediately, I straighten myself up and cry out, “Yes!” before my hand automatically runs up to cover my mouth once I realize how loud I’ve been. _‘That is embarrassing.’_ I can’t help but to think to myself.

“…You can leave.” He says as he places his metal detector back to his belt and proceeds on returning me all my possessions. I stand there, unable to react properly. I’m not sure how to find the right words to describe this person, though cold and aloof may have been some of the appropriate ones but there’s something more. The more I see him, the more I feel the urge to write straight up from my position, regardless of location.

Could it be that he’s turning out to be my inspiration? What an odd way of locating one!

Just as the male’s about to turn to return to his work, I unconsciously stutter out, “W-Wait.”

My mouth just had to run without me realizing it. I can’t take it back now now that I have his attention on me once more. This time, I see a hint of curiosity as well as annoyance flickering in his eyes. I take a deep breath and step closer so that I can ask in a way that no one can clearly hear, “Can I…Can I get your name please?”

A delicate arch of the eyebrow lifts just beneath the male’s bangs when he catches on to my question and I can feel my face heating up out of embarrassment. I think it could be a lot worse- I could be asking for his phone number and he could get me arrested for even requesting such. I quickly change my mind, “Actually, never mind. I have to go-“

“Taekwoon.”

I stop to blink wide eyes at the person. Did I hear what I think I hear?

“It’s Jung Taekwoon.” He says again. For some reason, his expression seems to darken a little before he continues, “You’re going to report me, right?”

“What?! No! No, I’m just curious.” Shaking my head and hands repeatedly, I decided I’ve had enough of it. My flight’s going to come soon, I’ll have to get going now. “Thanks for telling me. Bye.” I bow a little and just when I’m about to head off, there’s a short tap on my shoulder. Turning around again, my sight’s soon greeted by a folded piece of canary yellow paper. The sudden onslaught to my eyes causes me to blink several times before they land on the owner of it.

“What?” I can’t help by to say but he doesn’t say a word. Instead, he gestures me to take the paper. When I do, he gives me a nod of acknowledgement and leaves me to my own devices. Okay, weird guy.

Shaking my head a little, I check my watch and promptly run off to the entrance of my flight. The plane’s leaving in fifteen minutes, dammit!

\--

I barely made it, being one of the last to get my ticket checked and right now, I’m seated by the window, next to a middle-aged businessman working furiously on his laptop.

 _‘Relief’_ is the first thing my mind says as I eye out the window, watching the tiny figures of the employees working around the large planes as carefully and steadily as they can. The voice of the stewardess blares out from the speakers above, stating where they will head off to and when their scheduled arrival will be as well as a list of precautions and warnings. My mind slowly tune them out once I recall the little piece of paper Taekwoon gave me earlier. I’m still a little embarrassed over the issue but hey, I don’t think I’ll ever be meeting him again, so it’s okay, right?

Unfolding the paper carefully, my eyes run across the neat writing before they grow wide with shock.

_‘Hongbin was right. You are interesting.’_

**Author's Note:**

> a repost from livejournal.  
> hi, by the way.


End file.
